Boot
Boot is a is a first generation Artificial Intelligence created by Lightning in the season two of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Design 'Appearance' Boot is a humanoid AI who wears gray suit. He wears green glasses connected with yellow diamond-shape symbols on his ears, red necktie connected with white collar and gray blouse like with orange trims. He also got yellow diamond-shape symbol on his both sides and gray shoes BootFullBody.png|Full body view of Boot 'Personality' 'Abilities' Boot and Bit have the special unique ability to fuse with each other and become "BitBoot". This fusion allows them to use different tactics as they are one body with two brains and also allows them to use their Skill "Marker's Portal" twice during a Speed Duel, which isn't normally possible. YGO-VRAINS-Ep-49-Img-001.png|Boot uses his ability to fuse with Bit BitBootfullbody.png|Full body view of BitBoot Biography Present Chasing Playmaker ]]Bit and Boot were summoned by Haru in order to stop and duel Playmaker. But, before they start the duel with Playmaker who was tired from his previous duel with Bohman, a tornado of fire shows up stopping them. The boy revealed to be Soulburner. Duel against Soulburner Soulburner challenges Bit and Boot to duel him and they accept seeing that he also got an Ignis. Bit and Boot fused their avatars into one. namely BitBoot. BitBoot quickly summoned "D-Scale Battle Coela" and used its effect to move their Link Monster to the Main Monster Zone, so that through their Skill, Marker's Portal, they could bring out "Judgement Arrows". Soulburner and Flame noted like Playmaker's opponent, these ones used Cyberse monsters and used Link Spells, for which Flame swore to never forgive them. Soulburner hoped they could defeat this duo and interrogate them for information. BitBoot moved their Link Monster to a different Main Monster Zone, to inflict 800 LP damage to Soulburner for each time their Link Monster was displaced. BitBoot were proud of their combo, and Flame reminded they could move their Link Monster three more times before Soulburner would be defeated. Soulburner tried to remove "Judgement Arrows" with "Salamangreat Foxy", but was reminded the Skill BitBoot had activated protected it from destruction. Soulburner was surprised, but stated he had different options. Soulburner swapped his "Salamangreat Falco" for "Salamangreat Mia", to prepare himself. Flame got fired up, announcing a Link Summon, and told Soulburner to conduct it. Using his three monsters, Soulburner Link Summoned his ace monster, "Salamangreat Heatlio". Since "Judgement Arrows" could not be destroyed, Soulburner had the card returned to the Deck with the effect of his Link Monster, and due to the negative effect, "D-Scale Battle Coela" was destroyed. This left BitBoot open for a direct attack, who suffered 2300 LP damage. BitBoot commended Soulburner, but announced their counterattack. After Special Summoning back "D-Scale Battle Coela", BitBoot activated their Skill once more to place "Judgement Arrows" on the field. Soulburner and Flame were in shock, for a Skill could only be activated once, but were reminded Bit had activated his Skill in the first turn, and now Boot did, too. BitBoot Link Summoned "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle", and with "Judgement Arrows", the monster attacked with 4800 ATK. Before the attack resolved, Soulburner had played "Energy of Fire" to restore his LP, equal to the ATK of "Salamangreat Falco": 1200. BitBoot were annoyed, but complimented each other for the progress, believing Ignis would soon be in their possession. Flame reminded Soulburner everything depended on his next draw. Soulburner drew "Monster Reincarnation" and was ready to play it, but BitBoot used "D-Scale Chaff" to negate cards on his field and hand. BitBoot exclaimed they were the greatest, and demanded Soulburner to surrender. Instead, the latter smiled, and was pumped up to finish them off. He used his Skill, Burning Draw, reducing his own LP to 100 to draw a card for each 1000 LP he lost. He drew and played "Salamangreat Sanctuary", as Flame reminded that card was unaffected by "D-Scale Chaff". Through the card's effect, Soulburner used "Salamangreat Heatlio" to Link Summon another copy of it, a move he called Reincarnation Link Summon. Soulburner's "Salamangreat Heatlio" once again removed "Judgement Arrows", and Flame reminded that BitBoot's "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was destroyed. However, the monster was protected from destruction of card effects and moved to a new Main Monster Zone, and went to destroy "Salamangreat Heatlio", which was in the same column. When Flame believed that they were going to lose, Soulburner revealed the Reincarnation Link Summoned "Salamangreat Heatlio" caused the ATK of "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" to become that of "Salamangreat Mia": 800. With "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" was weakened, Soulburner destroyed it in battle using the reincarnated "Salamangreat Heatlio", defeating BitBoot. After the duel, Bit and Boot start to fight who's fault was to lose saying that they're fired as Haru removed them saying that they both are fired. Declaration of war ]]As SOL Technologies bounty hunters appeared, Lightning summ ]]oned dozens of Bit and Boot programs to fight them. To fight the AI, Blood Shepherd rapidly shot all of them. Flame and Soulburner were stalled by Bit and Boot clones, Jin and Lightning managed to escape. Flame called the clones weak and Soulburner logged out. Deck Boot and Bit use a "D-Scale" Deck, which focuses on quickly swarming the field with materials to Link Summon "D-Scale" Link Monsters and apply various effect based on the movement of the "D-Scale" Link Monsters around their own field. In the strategy named "Voyage to Hell" ( への , Jigoku e no Kōkai), they quickly summon "D-Scale Battle Coela" and equip it with "D-Scale Torpedo" and activate "Judgement Arrows" with the help of their Skill "Marker's Portal". Then using its own effect, they move "Battle Coela" twice in their own field with the help of the Link Arrows of "Judgement Arrows" and activate the effect of "Torpedo" to deal large effect damage to the opponent. Their other strategy revolve around summoning "D-Scale Full Metal Dunkle" which can't be destroyed once per turn and then utilize its own effect to move it to a appropriate Monster Zone to destroy one monster their opponent controls at the End Phase which is in the same column as "Full Metal Dunkle" after it has been moved. They also utilize cards like "D-Scale Chaff" to Lock Down their opponents hand and field, thus making them unable to neither set up a defense or attack or utilize any effect to counter for a turn. Duels References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Link VRAINS Users Category:Duelists Category:AI program Category:Antagonists